


Addiciton

by Un_HappyQuinn



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_HappyQuinn/pseuds/Un_HappyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby's ex Amy calls to stress him out; Paige is worried about him, but maybe Happy can turn things around for him. </p><p>Just a conversation between Happy and Toby on my mind. I would love to see something like this in an episode but for now, I'll just write about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiciton

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic for these two. They inspire me, and I just love their dynamic.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at stark-raving-mad-hatter.tumblr.com 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it =)

Toby leaned on the desk his fingers fidgeting. He was stressed, and he had no way to relieve it. The punching bag had fallen last week, and Happy had not gotten a chance to fix it yet. His fingers were itching to do something -anything- at that point. He made the mistake of answering his phone only to have his ex Amy; scold him like he was a child for what he did to Quincy. Toby tried to say he was only doing his job, but that just angered her more. Toby didn’t know why he let Amy get under his skin, but she did; she always did, and though he liked Happy he couldn’t stop thinking about his ex. Paige moved away from where she was standing and went over to Happy’s workstation. Happy was just finishing up a project for Walter when Paige stood across from her.

“Is everything alright with you and Toby?” Paige asks

“I haven’t spoken with the doc since this morning, and we were fine last I knew. Why?” Happy says putting her tools away

“He seems out of it, and Cabe isn’t around, and neither is the punching bag. I’m worried he might go back to other habits to blow off steam” Paige says

“Like?” Happy asks raising an eyebrow

“Gambling. His bookie hasn’t called in awhile, which is always a good thing. You and I both know what will happen if he goes down that rabbit hole” she says

Happy stares at her for a moment before reluctantly nodding “I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you, Happy,” Paige says squeezing the mechanic’s hand

Happy thinks for a moment to come up with a plan before going over to Toby. He looks up at her and stays silent. 

“Meet me on the roof. 10 minutes don’t be late” she says

He nods as she walks away to set things up. He stays by his desk for a moment not moving; trying to figure out just what Happy was planning. After a while he sighs and turns his phone off, throwing it into a drawer the device had caused him enough headaches for the day. Toby figured enough time had passed. He makes his way up to the roof and finds Happy sitting on a blanket on the ground with the lights turned on. She pats the spot next to her, and Toby goes over to join her.

“I’m afraid to ask what all this is about I might ruin a moment,” he says quietly 

“Just sit down” she huffs

He sits down next to her, and they lie back on the blankets. They stare up at the sky for a bit in a comfortable silence. Toby can tell Happy wants to ask him what is going on, but at the same time, she isn’t one to pry. 

“Amy called and treated me like I was a child,” he says answering her unasked question “She just knows how to get under my skin, just when I think I’m free wham! there she is.” 

Happy turns her head to look at him.

“So I told you my story now what is all this?” he asks turning his head to meet her eyes

“Paige was worried you might go crazy, and I haven’t gotten to the punching bag, so I figured you could use some time to clear your head,” she says

“Go crazy? Please I am a world class shrink” he starts

“She meant gambling” Happy interrupts

Toby pauses a moment “okay I do go crazy with that, but I haven’t in awhile.”

“I’ve noticed,” she says

“I’m cured of that addiction” he states boldly

Happy raises an eyebrow at him “oh?’ 

“The best cure for a bad addiction is a good one,” he says

“boxing?” she laughs

“no I found something better,” he says

“talking to Ferret Bueller?” she jokes

“Still not funny. And you of all people should know what my new addiction is” he says 

Happy stares at him as he locks their hands together. He searches her face before answering “You are my new addiction” he states seriously 

“You just had to make it weird,” she says turning her head to look at the sky

“You love it when I’m cheesy,” he says looking up, Happy rolls her eyes

They stay in silence for a while.

“wanna get a drink?” he asks after a while

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
